Les vrais vaincus de la guerre ce sont les morts
by pruchou
Summary: Sunggyu, le leader d' Infinite se décide finalement à faire son service militaire. Ni lui ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi...


Prologue :

Les balles sifflaient à mes oreilles. Le bruit incessant des explosions et des tirs emplissait mon esprit et embrouillait mon cerveau. A l'abri, assis derrière un mur à moitié effondré, je serrais mon arme fort contre moi. Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je m'enfuis. Je m'empressais de me lever, impatient d'être loin de cette horreur, de ce bruit et de cette violence. Mais je l'aperçu, courant dans une rue non loin, désespérée, perdue. C'était trop dangereux en pleine rue, à découvert. Aller la chercher, c'était mourir avec elle. Je lui tournai_s_ le dos et m'en allai_s_. Puis stoppai net, rongé par la culpabilité. Je savais que si je m'en allais sans me retourner, et voyais le lendemain son corps mort, pâle et froid sur un brancard blanc, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. M'agrippant à mon arme comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je couru à perdre haleine vers celle qui causera ma perte.

On était des centaines, voire même des milliers, tous alignés, en rang, attendant sous un soleil de plomb que vienne la fin de l'interminable discours du général. Presque tous plus jeunes que moi, mes futurs camarades me fixaient, échangeant, pour les plus téméraires, quelques remarques avec leurs voisins. Je m'y attendais. En prenant la décision de faire enfin mon service militaire je m'étais préparé à supporter les regards des autres. Et ces regards étaient nombreux. Quoi de plus normal. Faire son service militaire au côté du leader vocal d'Infinite est quelque chose dont ils pourraient se vanter pendant longtemps.

Le général finit enfin son long discours sur l'émouvant et traditionnel « Vous nous confiez vos enfants. Merci ! A présent vos fils… sont aussi mes fils ! ». S'en suivit une marche vers les bus à destination de la caserne, sous les pleurs, les aux revoir ou les félicitations de nos proches. Quelque part dans la foule, il y avait s_û_rement mes parents, mais j'avais beau les chercher du regard, impossible de les retrouver parmi la masse de_s_ corps. Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi avant de monter dans le bus et aperçu SungYeol, faisant des grands signes les bras levés, espérant attirer mon attention. Derrière lui se tenait tous les membres d'Infinite. Tous m'adressant des sourires et des gestes d'adieu. Cet instant plein d'émotion qui marquait un grand tournant dans ma vie me fit réaliser quelque chose. Ces garçons, ma deuxième famille, avec qui j'avais passé tant de temps, connu tant de choses, parfois tristes, parfois heureuses étaient plus dur à quitter que ma propre famille. La gorge serrée, je leur adressais un dernier signe de la main et montais dans le bus. Prêt à passer deux ans loin de chez moi, de ceux que j'aimais, et de ma vie.

Nous avions tous entendu parler des conditions de vie durant le service militaire. Nous savions que ce serait dur et que nous souffririons. Nous étions également au courant des rumeurs des accidents qui avaient eu lieu les années précédentes. Décès, suicides, mal traitements. Nous pensions être prêts à endurer toutes ces difficultés. Pourtant cela se révéla beaucoup plus dur que prévu. Chaque instant était un combat. Un combat contre les limites de son corps durant chaque entraînement physique. Un combat contre sa fierté lorsque les insultes et critiques de nos supérieurs pleuvaient sur nous. Un combat contre son cœur alors que l'on rêvait de transgresser les règles pour contacter ou rejoindre ceux que l'on aimait.

Néanmoins, je m'en sortais bien. La danse et le chant m'avait donné un corps robuste et j'avais beau ne pas aimer l'effort physique, les exercices que l'on nous imposait ne me posaient pas trop de problème. De même cet univers de soumission ne m'était pas inconnu. Après avoir passé plusieurs années dans le monde du showbizness, je m'étais habitué à baisser les yeux et à saluer devant mes ainés.

Mais surtout, ni mes supérieurs, ni mes camarades, n'osaient me toucher. Personne ne s'en prend à une idole. Tous mes camarades n'avaient pas cette chance. Bastonnade, humiliation, bizutage étaient monnaie courante entre jeunes recrues. Les victimes n'osaient parler, de peur d'aggraver la situation et les spectateurs n'osaient agir de peur de devenir eux même victimes. Je n'en étais pas fier mais j'étais parmi ces gens-là. Un lâche.

Une nuit, alors que je revenais des sanitaires j'entendis des bruits de coups et de plaintes étouffées. Derrière le bâtiment des dortoirs, trois de mes camarades s'acharnaient sur un quatrième, au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La nuit était trop sombre pour pouvoir identifier les acteurs de ce triste spectacle. Comme à mon habitude je fis mine d'ignorer cette scène et accélérai le pas. Mais au moment où j'arrivais à leur niveau, je tournai la tête vers eux et mon regard croisa celui de la victime. Un regard plein d'espoir. Un regard qui éveilla mon humanité et ma compassion.

Empli d'une nouvelle assurance, je marchai vers eux rapidement et les interpella :

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois !

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers moi.

« De quoi tu te mêles ! » me cracha l'un d'eux « Tu en veux aussi ? » ajouta-il en me lançant un regard dédaigneux

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris à qui tu t'adresses, je suis ton aîné de par mon âge. » je répondis, surpris par mon propre calme.

« Comme si l'âge avait de l'importance maintenant ! Ici tu es comme nous une simple recrue alors casses-toi si tu veux par regretter de nous avoir interrompu ! »

« Ok, alors je vais changer de manière de m'exprimer, puisque vous avez l'air trop stupide pour comprendre. Je suis SungGyu d'Infinite. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de me faire regretter de vous avoir interrompu alors que vous preniez tant plaisir à assouvir vos pulsions sadiques sur quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien fait. Allez-y ! Pour l'instant nous sommes peut être égaux. Mais lorsque notre service sera fini, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous oublie. »

« Pff… C'est bon les gars on se casse… » Celui qui semblait être le leader avait proféré ces mots en me lançant un regard plein de haine. « Idole ou pas mec, ne recroise pas ma route. Ou tu auras à faire à moi. Park Min Chan. N'oublie pas ce nom. Minable ! »

Ils disparurent rapidement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je me tournais vers l'homme à terre et lui tendis la main qu'il attrapa avec reconnaissance.

« Merci ! Je te dois beaucoup ! » me dit il me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'en prie, répondis-je, souriant également « Tu t'appelles ? »

« Shin WanMin ! »

« Kim SungGyu, ravie de te rencontrer. »

Nous rentrâmes ensemble. Et nous ne nous quittèrent plus.

Le jeune garçon roulé au sol qui m'avait semblé si faible ce soir-là, était en fait un homme fort, droit et indépendant. J'appris qu'il s'était attiré les foudres de Park MinChan après avoir voulu aider une de ses victimes. Du haut de mes 25 ans, j'étais de 5 ans son aîné. Pourtant il me parlait comme si nous avions le même âge. De la même façon, il n'hésitait pas à répondre à nos supérieurs quand quelque chose le dérangeait. Ce qui lui valut de nombreuses fois de dures et pénibles sanctions. C'était juste sa façon d'être. Ce n'était pas de l'impertinence ou de la rébellion. Bien au contraire. Si la plupart d'entre nous ici ne voulaient pas y être, lui, avait choisi de devenir militaire. Il avait soif d'héroïsme. Il rêvait de faire ses preuves dans l'armée et de devenir « un homme, un vrai » comme il le disait souvent. Un homme capable de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. J'ignorais beaucoup de chose de lui. Mais je savais au moins que sa vie avais dû être dure. Je le savais à la façon dont son regard se perdait dans le vide lorsque la conversation déviait sur la famille, l'enfance ou la scolarité. Un voile de tristesse se posait alors sur ses yeux. Je le faisais disparaître aussitôt en relançant la conversation sur des sujets légers. Tels que les femmes que nous aimerions rencontrer, les pays que nous voudrions visiter ou bien la nourriture que nous mangerions à notre prochaine permission.

Nous étions inséparables. Comme des frères. Et notre amitié avais beau être récente nous étions un immense soutien l'un pour l'autre. Ensemble, nous étions prêts à endurer n'importe quelle épreuve que ces deux années de service militaire mettrait sur notre route. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyions…

Tous en rang, nous attendions que nos supérieurs déposent une arme devant chacun de nous. Lorsque le général arriva à mon niveau et posa cet instrument de mort de devant moi, je me mis à trembler involontairement. Un tremblement irrépressible. J'avais souvent porté et utilisé ce genre d'arme durant cette première année de service. Je m'étais même découvert un certain talent pour sa maîtrise. Mais ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Et jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir un jour l'utiliser en condition réelle. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il le faudrait. Aujourd'hui il me faudrait peut-être pointer cette arme sur nos frères de la Corée du Nord.

Lancés sur notre pays par le dictateur, ils avaient pris d'assaut nos frontières et avaient pénétré en Corée du Sud. Ils avançaient vite et causaient de nombreux dégâts. Voyant l'ennemi s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans nos terres et approcher de notre capitale, Séoul, le gouvernement avait commandé la mobilisation de nombreuses casernes vers la frontières pour stopper l'ennemi et assurer la sécurité de la population de la Corée du Sud. Notre caserne était de celle-là. Réveillés aux aurores, nous avions été jetés dans les véhicules de transport qui avaient filés vers la frontière, le danger, la guerre et la mort.

Et maintenant, nous allions agir. Notre arme en main et nos indications de mission soigneusement pliées et rangées dans la poche avant de notre gilet pare-balle, nous nous préparions à sauter du véhicule pour remplir notre devoir. Nos objectifs étaient simples : faire évacuer tous les habitants de YeongJu, prochaine cible de l'attaque nord-coréenne.

Sur l'ordre de notre chef de mission, le véhicule stoppa. Et la mission débuta. Notre première mission. Peut-être notre dernière. Cette idée ne nous quittait pas. Elle nous sembla bien plus qu'une idée lorsque des bruits de tirs retentirent. Et devint réalité lorsque l'un de nos camarades s'effondra à nos côtés. Tandis qu'une dizaine d'entre nous s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée, terrorisés, je restais immobile, paralysé, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme mort. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais j'avais déjà pris mon repas avec lui. Hier encore, il bougeait, respirait, vivait. Aujourd'hui encore, quelque part en Corée sa famille, ses amis, peut être sa petite amie, attendaient son retour. Mais c'était fini. Il était mort. Il ne rira plus. Il ne parlera plus. Il ne reviendra pas. Il est mort. Et j'étais peut être le prochain.

Je me détournai prêt à m'enfuir mais WanMin attrapa mon bras.

« SungGyu. Non. Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes forts. Ai plus confiance en toi. Et en moi. »

Sa voix était calme, apaisante. Je pus à nouveau réfléchir correctement. J'acquiesçai et me mis à courir à ses côtés vers l'origine du bruit. Notre action fut comme un signal de départ pour les autres soldats, qui suivirent nos traces.

Malgré le danger, WanMin semblait être parfaitement à l'aise. Il se cachait quand il fallait se cacher, sautait quand il fallait sauter, courait quand il fallait courir. Et tuait quand il fallait tuer. Moi je ne faisais que le suivre. Je l'imitais, impressionné par son courage et son sang-froid. Nous formions un équipe parfaite, tandis que je retrouvais, rassurais et guidais les habitants terrorisés, il couvrait mes arrières. J'avais une telle confiance en lui que j'en oubliais presque parfois le danger qui rodait partout autour de nous. Toute trace de peur avais disparu de mon esprit et à nous deux nous accomplirent parfaitement la mission qui nous avait été donnée.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, nous décidèrent de rentrer, considérant notre mission terminée. Mais alors que nous courrions dans les rues vides de tout habitant de YoengJu, un tir fusa, créant une puissante explosion sur notre passage. Le souffle de celle-ci me projeta au sol violement. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, observant les dégâts. La rue dans laquelle nous étions, plutôt étroite, avais été entièrement bouchée par les décombres du bâtiment qui s'était écroulé suite à la déflagration, me séparant de mon camarade. J'entendais la voix de WanMin à travers les ruines.

« SungGyu ! SungGyu ! Ça va ? »

« Oui ! Tout va bien pour moi ! Et de ton côté ? »

« Je vais bien aussi ! Mais je ne pense pas que l'on pourra se rejoindre ! »

« Oui, je ne pense pas non plus ! Tant pis ! Avançons chacun de notre côté ! Quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouve au camp des refugiés ! »

« Ok !... SungGyu ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ! »

« Toi non plus !»

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je me hâtai vers la sortie de la ruelle. Je tournai au coin du mur et, prévenu par un sixième sens, me jetai au sol et roulai derrière un mur effondré, échappant de peu à la balle mortelle tirée par un ennemi embusqué. Les tirs se mirent à pleuvoir autour de moi, affectant mon ouïe, déjà rudement mise à l'épreuve par l'explosion récente. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, si je sortais de ma cachette je serais cueilli par les tirs. Je plaquai les mains sur mes oreilles laissant tomber mon arme, tandis qu'une pensée stupide me traversait l'esprit. Si je perdais l'audition, je ne pourrais plus chanter. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée sombre, tentant de me reconcentrer sur ma situation actuelle. Les tirs se calmèrent petit à petit, se faisant de plus en plus rare. J'attrapai mon arme, prêt à courir, la peur au ventre.

Je ne l'aperçu qu'une fois levé. En plein milieu de la rue, devant moi, il y avait une fille. Elle marchait vite, regardant rapidement autour d'elle, les traits tirés par la peur et la fatigue.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Courir vers elle, lui faire comprendre que j'étais de son côté, l'entraîner avec moi, nous mettre à l'abri. Je n'y arriverai pas. Nous serions tués avant. Alors que j'allais l'abandonner à son propre sort, les grands discours enflammés de WanMin me revinrent à l'esprit. Mon ancienne lâcheté aussi. Celle qui m'avait fait ignorer la détresse de mes camarades. Porté par l'envie d'oublier définitivement cet ancien moi que je détestais tant, je revins sur mes pas. Je me précipitai vers elle, attrapai sa main et la tirai à l'intérieur d'une habitation.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle, terrorisée.

« Calme-toi ! Je suis soldat. Je vais te sortir de ce champ de bataille »

Sur ces mots, je désignai l'insigne sur mon uniforme, prouvant mon appartenance à l'armée. Elle s'apaisa aussitôt. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre, essayant d'identifier la position des tireurs. La rue était parfaitement calme. C'était peut-être le moment ou jamais d'y aller. J'attrapai sa main, elle ne protesta pas. J'ouvris la porte et nous nous élançâmes dans la rue.

« SungGyu ! »

WanMin couru vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Autour de nous, devant les dortoirs réservés au militaire, des soldats s'affairaient, portant des blessés, déplaçant des cargaisons ou rejoignant le bâtiment afin de se reposer.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps !? »

« Une fille… » articulai-je, étouffé entre les bras de mon ami.

« Quoi ? »

Déconcerté, il desserra son étreinte.

« On n'avait pas évacué tout le monde… il restait une fille. J'ai dû aller la chercher. »

« Et ? Tu as réussi ? »

« Oui ! Etonnamment, on n'a pas eu trop de mal à s'en sortir ! Je me demande si leurs troupes ne s'étaient pas retirées… »

« C'est elle ? »

Il pointait quelque chose dans mon dos. Je me retournai et aperçu celle que j'avais sauvé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se dirigeait vers nous, souriante.

« Plutôt jolie » chuchota WanMin à mon oreille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle arrivait à notre niveau.

« Je m'appelle Lee HeonRin. Merci de m'avoir sauvée » dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Je t'en prie.» répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire « Je m'appelle SungGyu. Enchanté. »

« Mais je suppose que tu le connais déjà !» intervint bruyamment WanMin. « Apres tout c'est le leader d'Infinite ! »

Elle perdit son sourire, eu un instant d'hésitation, de toute évidence elle ne me connaissait pas. L'air gêné, elle déclara en riant :

« Bien sûr ! Qui ne connaît pas SungGyu ! »

« … Ce n'est pas grave hein si tu ne me connais pas… Pas la peine de mentir pour me faire plaisir… »

« Désolée… mais… dans tous les cas, ravie de te rencontrer ! »

Elle semblait si embarrassée pour une chose si peu grave que je me mis à rire. Elle avait échappé à la mort il y a quelques heures et maintenant elle s'inquiétait de me vexer ? Mon amusement sembla la rassurer sur mes sentiments à son égard et son rire se joignit au mien.

Il faut croire qu'affronter la mort rapproche les gens. Bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas ou peu, HeonRin, WanMin et moi, devinrent inséparables durant les jours qui suivirent. Les troupes nord-coréennes se faisaient calmes, nous offrant du temps libre. Pour nous féliciter de nos exploits, nous avions tous les deux eu droit à plusieurs jours de repos, que nous passèrent en compagnie de HeonRin, savourant ces instants de repos et de paix, priant pour que ce calme ne soit brisé par une tempête. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver sa place dans le duo que nous formions et nous passâmes tous ces jours à discuter et rire de tout et de rien. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas militaire, elle nous accompagnait souvent à la caserne, quittant le camp de réfugiés. Tous les généraux ne le voyaient pas d'un bon œil mais au vu de la bonne humeur qu'elle apportait aux soldats en ce temps de guerre, ils l'acceptèrent. Elle devint en quelque sorte la mascotte de la caserne, passant plus de temps avec les militaires qu'avec les réfugiés. Elle n'avait pas de famille ni d'amis parmi eux. Elle nous raconta comment suite au décès de son père durant son service militaire et à celui de sa mère foudroyé_e _par une terrible pneumonie, elle s'était retrouvée orpheline, obligée de grandir et vivre par ses propres moyens.

Dire que je l'appréciais était un bien faible mot. J'aimais tout en elle, ses longs cheveux noir, ses yeux sombres, la pâleur de sa peau. Elle avait un physique parfaitement commun : une asiatique pur souche comme l'on peut en croiser partout en Corée. Pourtant à mes yeux elle était unique. J'aimais sa bonne humeur permanente, son esprit vif et sa personnalité forte endurcie par les difficiles années qu'elle avait connue.

Bref, je l'aimais.

Et je voulais lui dire. Cette nuit-là elle rentra à l'heure du couvre-feu comme à son habitude, réticente à nous quitter. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui glissai à l'oreille « Attends-moi derrière le bâtiment des cuisines ». Avec un dernier au revoir de la main et un petit clin d'œil, je rentrai dans mon dortoir en compagnie de WanMin. Sitôt les lumières éteintes je me relevai de ma couchette et escaladai le bord de la fenêtre. Une fois à l'extérieur je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, vérifiant que ma sortie étais passé inaperçue. WanMin étais en train de me regarder, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Il leva le pouce et articula en silence « Bonne chance ». Rassuré sur sa discrétion je m'enfonçai en silence dans l'obscurité.

Elle m'attendait comme je lui avais demandé. J'arrivai par derrière, la faisant sursauter. Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche, retenant le cri qu'elle allait lâcher. J'attrapai sa main et l'emmenai avec moi. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le bosquet situé derrière les dortoirs et arrivâmes dans une petite clairière. Je sentis une pression sur le bras qui tenait sa main. Je me retournai et écarquillai les yeux de surprises quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, lui rendant finalement son baiser avec force, jusqu'à la faire reculer jusque à l'arbre le plus proche. Je posai mes mains sur le large tronc de part et d'autres de son visage, tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à mes cheveux.

Notre baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps. Ni l'un ni l'autre, nous ne voulions y mettre un terme. Jamais. Mais le général n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Il surgit de dernière un bosquet en criant « Et le couvre-feu bordel ! C'est pour le chien !? ». Nous sursautâmes et nous séparâmes, gênés.

« Désolé ! Nous… nous rentrions !" Nous défendis-je.

« De toute façon nous ne craignons rien... Les sudistes sont calmes ! » Rajouta HeonRin.

« Ça c'est ce que vous croyez ! » Nous hurla dessus le général. « Ils préparent quelque chose... vous vous échappez pour batifoler et pendant ce temps leur espion récolte des informations et les rends plus fort ! Nous sommes en temps de guerre ! Il serait temps que vous le compreniez et que vous comportiez en conséquence ! »

« Un... un espion ? Il y a... un ennemi dans nos rangs ? » Demanda HeonRin, la voix tremblante.

Elle semblait terrifiée, je passai un bras par-dessus ses épaules dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il y a un espion ? » Interpellais-je le général.

« Plusieurs nuits, nous avons vu roder quelqu'un autour des bâtiments de direction. A chaque fois il s'enfuit et impossible de le retrouver. Il disparaît toujours dans une direction différente, ce qui nous empêche de suivre une piste jusqu'à l'endroit où il se cache... mais la réelle preuve qui nous a fait nous rendre compte du danger qu'il représente c'est ce message que nous avons intercepté il y a deux nuits. Celui-ci détaillait tous nos plans, tous nos systèmes de défenses et nos effectifs... si nous n'avions pas repéré cet oiseau messager je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver."

« Oui... tout ça est effrayant..." dis HeonRin, soucieuse.

« C'est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant tous les soldats sont des suspects, et toi aussi jeune fille. » Déclara mon supérieur tandis que les yeux de la femme que j'aimais s'écarquillai de surprise.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Tu traînes partout, tu as libre accès au site militaire et tu es étrangère au service. Tu fais un suspect parfait. Je ne t'accuse de rien pour l'instant, il nous faut des preuves pour cela. Mais dorénavant tu resteras au camp sous surveillance. »

Nous pouvions à présent passer tous notre temps ensemble, pourtant l'humeur général était loin d'être à la réjouissance mais plutôt à la suspicion. Tout le monde nous semblait être l'ennemi. Pour nos faits d'armes et notre courage lors de notre première mission, WanMin et moi avions gagné la confiance de nos supérieurs. De ce fait, nous prenions part aux réunions stratégiques. Nous n'étions que spectateur mais c'était déjà un honneur. Ce soir-là, après l'une d'entre elle qui avais duré jusqu'au coeur de la nuit, nous sortîmes, WanMin et moi, du bâtiment de direction pour rejoindre nos quartiers. Des éclats de voix nous attirâmes alors sur la droite. Je fus surpris de tomber sur Park MinChan, la brute qui avait agressé WanMin le jour de notre rencontre et HeonRin, en train de se disputer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? » Demanda mon compagnon.

« J'attendais juste SungGyu, et il est venu m'agresser ! » Expliqua-t-elle avec force.

« Je l'ai vu traîner et je me suis demander ce qu'elle faisait près des bâtiments de direction à une heure pareil... » se défendit-il. « Vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, ça pourrait être très mal interprété... » ajouta-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Arrête MinChan ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne peut pas être elle. » Dis SungGyu avec colère.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, ici, à cette heure-ci...? Chuchota WanMin pour lui-même, les yeux fixés sur le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait petit à petit. « Ce mec ne m'inspire rien de bon... »

Les jours suivants, MinChan suivit HeonRin partout. Il était toujours derrière elle en train de l'épier. Cela avait le don de m'énerver. Mais je me contrôlai, à la demande de HeonRin. Elle semblait imperturbable, me calmant quand je n'avais qu'une seule envie, aller dire deux mots à la sangsue qui s'était collée sur MA petite amie. Elle m'expliqua plus tard que ça lui était égal. Que c'était le prix à payer pour prouver son innocence.

Ce manège dura 8 jours. Le soir du neuvième, je quittais HeonRin devant la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Je l'embrassai et lui chuchotai "bonne nuit" à l'oreille avant de tourner les talons et m'en aller. Je rentrai dans ma propre chambre, un bâtiment plus loin. Je me dirigeai vers mon lavabo et me jetai de l'eau au visage, me rafraîchissant la tête. Je tâtonnai pour attraper la serviette à côté du lavabo, gardant les yeux fermés pour empêcher l'eau d'entrer dans mes yeux. Je m'essuyai et relevai la tête. J'observai un instant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais tant changé. Mes cheveux étaient toujours courts, rasés à mon entrée dans l'armée, mes yeux étaient soulignés par de grandes cernes noirs, sans une trace de maquillage. J'étais méconnaissable, bien loin de l'idole que j'avais été. Cette vie me manquait tellement.

Des voix dans le couloir me tirèrent de mes pensées.

« ... Quel veinard ce MinChan ! On a pas tous la chance de pouvoir se barrer avec une fille quand on veut ! » Dit la première.

« Pas sûr ! Je croyais que c'était la copine du mec d'Infinite. Mais finalement elle se barre avec MinChan. Si tu veux mon avis c'est juste une traînée... et n'importe qui a sa chance avec elle. »

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, attrapai le col de l'homme qui venait de parler et le plaquai contre le mur.

« Répète ça ! » Hurlai-je hors de moi. «Où sont-ils partis ? »

« De...dehors ils sont partis dans la forêt ! »

Je le lâchai et couru à perdre haleine à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Si jamais il la touchait, il le regretterait.

Mais au moment même où je passais la porte principale du dortoir et arrivais dehors, un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans le ciel. Des avions. Trois avions ennemis étaient en train de survoler le camp. Je levai les yeux au ciel, regardant leur chargement s'approcher à toute vitesse du sol. J'eu juste le temps de me jeter au sol entre deux arbres quand les bombes larguées touchèrent leur but, détruisant le bâtiment que je venais de quitter. Je me redressai tentant de marcher droit, sonné par le bruit et la puissance de l'explosion, et m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Je peinai à marcher correctement, obligé de m'appuyer contre les troncs pour ne pas m'écrouler, le vacarme causé par l'explosion résonnant encore dans mes oreilles. Je parvins jusqu'à la clairière où MinChan avait emmené HeonRin. Il la tenait en joue pointant le viseur de son arme sur son crâne, le visage tourné vers le ciel. J'entrai dans la clairière, tentai de courir, mais tout tournait autour de moi et je m'écroulai. Incapable du moindre geste, je vis l'avion survoler la clairière, son ventre s'ouvrir et la bombe choir en notre direction. Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. J'entendis une voix criant mon nom. Mais peu m'importait, tous ce que je voyais, c'était le regard horrifié de HeonRin. Je vis la mort arrivée vers elle. Et je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, un toit blanc m'apparut. Celui de l'hôpital sûrement. Je me remémorais mes derniers souvenirs. Mon cœur se serra et une larme coula au coin de mon œil. Je l'avais perdue. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de retenir les larmes, je revoyais son visage, son sourire, sa silhouette, la douleur ne cessant de croître en moi. "SungGyu". J'entendais encore sa voix, aussi réelle que si elle s'était tenue à côté de moi. "SungGyu !". Trop réelle même. Tandis que l'espoir renaissant en moi j'ouvrai les yeux et me redressai de mon lit. Elle était assise sur une chaise à quelques centimètres de moi, les yeux brillants de larme. Rassuré, je retombai lourdement sur mon lit.

« Tu es vivante je suis tellement soulagé... Comment est-ce possible..? J'ai vu la bombe tomber vers toi. »

« C'est WanMin... il m'a sauvé... »

« Ce mec est géniale... il faudra que je le remercie ! »

« Il a couru sur moi et m'a poussé loin du lieu de chute et du coup il... »

Je me redressai brusquement le cœur serré par une terrible peur.

« Du coup quoi ? Quoi ? Dis-moi ! Il... il est... ? »

« Non... il est dans la pièce d'à côté... »

Je me levai et me hâtai vers la sortie de ma chambre. J'ouvrai la porte de la chambre voisine à la volée et m'y engouffrai.

En découvrant mon ami, je me fixai, paralysé. Il était allongé sur son lit, inconscient, très pâle. Un pansement blanc recouvrait son crâne cachant sûrement une belle entaille. Sa jambe était mal en point. Ou disons plutôt, ce qui restait de sa jambe. Car au bout de sa cuisse gauche il n'y avait plus de mollet, mais seulement un bandage taché de rouge recouvrant un horrible moignon. En sauvant HeonRin, il avait perdu sa jambe gauche. Et avec elle tous ses rêves de réussite et d'héroïsme. Je me remémorai la scène, quelqu'un me secouant et criant mon nom pendant que je perdais connaissance. C'était lui bien sûr. HeonRin entra à son tour, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Pour me sauver... il a... à cause de moi... il ne pourra plus… » Articula-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots avant de finalement se blottir contre mon dos cachant ses larmes dans mon T-shirt. Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était la vérité. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps. Moi regardant mon ami détruit, elle, trempant mes vêtements, mourant de culpabilité.

MinChan, lui, n'avait pas perdu sa jambe. Mais la vie. On ne retrouva rien de lui si ce n'est du sang, de la chair et des bouts de vêtements. Ainsi qu'un ordre de mission nord-coréen.

Lui qui semblait si investit dans la surveillance de HeonRin et la recherche de l'espion. Il avait trouvé une couverture parfaite. Les papiers trouvés en débarrassant sa chambre indiquaient clairement qu'il était lui-même cet espion. Il avait indiqué nos actes et positions aux nordistes, ce qui avais coûté la mort à de nombreux d'entre nous lorsque les affrontements avaient fait rage. A présent il avait payé pour ses crimes. Tué par sa propre patrie.

A partir de ce jour, HeonRin et moi passâmes le plus de temps possible au chevet de WanMin qui, une fois réveillé, sombrait lentement dans la dépression. Malgré la souffrance de mon ami, j'étais heureux. Au côté de la femme que j'aimais, en pleine santé tous les deux, j'étais sincèrement heureux. Pour cela je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser à la vue de mon ami mutilé. Pourquoi avais-je droit à un tel bonheur quand l'homme qui avait permis à ce bonheur d'exister souffrait comme jamais écrasé par le désespoir et la douleur.

Mais je me doutai que ce bonheur ne durerait pas. Que les combats reprendraient. Je voulais profiter de ce moment de paix et de sérénité. Cette nuit-là je promis une surprise à HeonRin. Après lui avoir bandé les yeux, la tenant par la main, je l'entraînai à travers la forêt, la protégeant des branches. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à mon objectif final. Je contemplai le magnifique paysage que je voulais partager avec elle. Le ciel était dégagé laissant apparaître une myriade d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Elles occupaient toute la voûte céleste à l'exception de la place prise par la lune. Pleine, elle éclairait comme en plein jour le rebord de la falaise où nous nous étions arrêtés. Cette profusion de lumière se reflétait dans l'eau qui allait et venait au pied de la falaise au grès des vagues.

Je défis lentement son bandeau et fixai ses prunelles, impatient d'y lire l'émerveillement. Celui-ci apparu mais disparu aussitôt. Remplacé par l'horreur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Partons. Maintenant ! » Pour une raison que j'ignorai elle semblait réellement effrayé. Elle me tirait par le bras pour m'amener vers la forêt.

Je me dégageai et pointai du doigt le magnifique paysage.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Regarde enfin ! C'est trop beau ! » Elle regarda à nouveau et écarquilla les yeux de terreur en chuchotant "non..."

Je tournai la tête à mon tour et aperçus alors la proue d'un navire dépassé derrière les rochers. Il avançait rapidement et était suivi d'une procession d'une dizaine d'autres navires. Le drapeau nord-coréen prônait sur sa coque. Ils avaient pénétré à notre insu profondément dans nos terres. Comment ? Je n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de question. Je devais prévenir les miens.

« Il faut s'enfuir ! Il faut prévenir le camp ! Vite ! »

Je commençai à courir, HeonRin sur mes talons. Alors que nous arrivions juste à la lisière de la forêt, un coup de feu retentit. La douleur inonda mon être. Je m'effondrai. HeonRin passa ses bras sous mes aisselles, me tirant le plus délicatement possible jusqu'au tronc le plus proche contre lequel elle m'adossa.

Pendant ce temps, ma vie s'échappait.

La dernière chose que je vis ne fut pas le revolver dans sa main, mais les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

La dernière chose que j'entendis ne fut pas mon dernier battement de cœur, mais sa voix désespérée articulant entre deux sanglots un pardon déchirant.

La dernière chose que je sentis ne fut pas le sang qui coulait sur ma peau, mais ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur les miennes.

La dernière chose dont je m'inquiétai ne fut pas le sort de mon pays. Ni même le mien. Mais seulement la souffrance et les regrets que je pouvais lire sur son visage.

La dernière chose à laquelle je pensai ne fut pas qu'elle était l'espion que l'on avait recherché désespérément. Ou que chacun de ces mots avaient été des mensonges. Non. Ma dernière pensée fut que je l'aimais.

Épilogue :

12h. Le soleil est à son zénith. Inondant la Corée du sud de ses rayons de lumières. Enfin je suppose. Parce que je n'en sais rien. La cellule où je suis enfermée est sombre et triste. Les seuls rayons qui m'atteignent étant ceux de l'écriteau « sortie de secours » brillant dans le couloir, passant sous la porte de ma prison. C'est ici que je vais mourir. Si j'avais été exécutée au nord cela se serait fait en pleine lumière, sous les yeux du peuple. Comme un exemple pour tous, une menace. Cela aurait été une mort impressionnante. Pleine de sang et de douleur. Qu'elle soit gravée dans la mémoire de tous. Le couloir s'illumine. Des pas résonnent. Des personnes entrent. Je suis éblouie par la soudaine lumière, mes yeux peinant à s'habituer à la brusque clarté. Je suis incapable de distinguer des visages. Une voix s'élève dans ma cellule. Mes chefs d'accusation. Crimes contre l'humanité. Espionnage. Trahison. Crimes contre sa patrie. Alors comme ça la Corée du Nord et du Sud serait une unique patrie. Tu entends ça SungGyu ? Nous somme de la même patrie. Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Mais ça fait plaisir quand même. J'ai arrêté d'écouter. Seuls les derniers mots attirent mon attention. "Veuillez procéder." Celui qui doit être le bourreau se lève, une seringue à la main. L'aiguille s'enfonce dans mon bras. Je sens le poison entrer dans mon organisme. Mes yeux se sont habitués maintenant. Je regarde la petite assemblée présente, seule témoin de ma mort. Parmi eux un visage connu. WanMin. Son visage est impassible mais ses mains sont crispées sur ses béquilles. A quoi penses-tu WanMin ? Me haïe tu ? Tu en as parfaitement le droit. Moi je t'adore. Je suis heureuse que tu aies survécu à cette guerre même si c'est avec une jambe en moins. Le poison parcourt mes veines. Cette guerre... je sais qu'elle touche bientôt à sa fin. Et pas en faveur du nord. Tous ces efforts pour rien… Peut-être finira-t-elle le mois prochain, ou la semaine prochaine, ou même demain. Qui sait... Je perds lentement conscience. Tu sais SungGyu, je t'aimais sincèrement. Je voulais t'épargner. Mais tu as tout vu. Je n'avais plus le choix. Car je suis née et ai été élevé dans ce but. Mes pensées sont de plus en plus floues. Dis SungGyu... mourir... c'est comment..? Une larme roule sur ma joue. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose après ? Est-ce que tu m'attends ? Ou est-ce que tu me haie ? Ma conscience se brise petit à petit. Jusqu'à disparaitre. Quel que soit... tes sentiments... si tu... existes... encore en ce monde... je n'aurais... de cesse... de... te... chercher... et... te... retrouver... Toujours…


End file.
